The Twins of the Eastern Caverns
by FoxyKhai0209
Summary: This story talks about Junjie's past, when he has a family and a pair of twin siblings before the events of "The Fall of the Eastern Champion". This is actually a rewrite story from wenjing10. You can find it from her profile. And if anyone wonders why she stopped – go to the story of 28 Pranks Later, and read from the last chapter. There's a note left from my best friend.
1. Prologue: New Family Members

**Here's the rewrite story. Please don't get confuse of this and don't think that I'm "stealing" her story. I'm her best friend and I never do that in my life.**

**So, do please enjoy the story.**

**I do not own Slugterra – it belongs to its rightful owners and creators.**

* * *

**Prologue: New Family Members**

The Eastern Caverns, a place where the people lived in peace and harmony. Its capital was called Peach Blossom Spring Cavern, where the Eastern Champion lived. Yang, the first Eastern Champion, made this cavern a home for himself and his people when they escaped from the Emperor's reign of terror. That was 2,000 years ago. Right now, the current Eastern Champion was the 88th generation in the family, and he had a son who would soon take his place. His son was named Junjie.

Junjie was only three years old, and was having his Slug Fu training with his master, Master Lian. Suddenly, a Cave Troll named Hamengku came in as he interrupted their training.

"What's the matter, Hamengku?" Lian asked him.

"Megumi and Syaoran would like to speak with you both," Hamengku told them. Megumi and Syaoran were the Empress and Emperor of the Eastern Caverns, and the parents of Junjie.

"Why mom and dad wanted to speak with me and my master?" Junjie wondered.

"I don't know. They said it is a surprise," he stated.

They all headed to Junjie's house, which looked like a palace. Hamengku opened the bedroom's door, which was Megumi and Syaoran's bedroom. There, Megumi was laying on her bed and Syaoran was sitting beside it.

Junjie came up to his parents. "What's the matter, mom and dad? And what's the surprise?" He questioned.

Megumi smiled at her son and told him about the surprise – she was pregnant! Junjie was so shocked to hear that! He became excited of becoming an older brother.

"Is the baby a boy or a girl?" He wondered with exciting tone.

Syaoran chuckled at his son's sudden reaction. "Well, soon. What will you name the baby?" He suggested.

Junjie thought of it. "If the baby is a boy, I will name him 'Jie', which means 'pure'," he said.

"But, what if it's a girl?" Lian asked.

Junjie thought about it again, "If the baby is a girl, I will name her 'Jia', which means 'family'," he added.

Megumi and Syaoran liked the names, but to Junjie's disappointment – the baby could not have both names. Megumi comforted her son that it's okay, no matter it was a boy or a girl.

6 months passed by, and Megumi's belly was growing bigger. Junjie became even more excited as he could not wait to welcome his sibling and become an older brother soon. He gently stroke on his mother's belly, he suddenly felt a slight jolt from Megumi's belly which surprised him. His mom told him that the baby is quite excited to meet him as soon the baby is out from her. Her words made Junjie smiled, he can't wait to meet his sibling very soon.

3 months later, Megumi was sent to the nearest hospital as she was ready to give birth. Junjie, Lian, Syaoran and Hamengku were in the waiting area, which was outside of the delivering room where Megumi was in.

Junjie was very worried about his mother. Lian noticed her student's anxious, "Junjie? What's the matter?" She asked him, he turn his head to face his master, "Oh, I was worried about mom… That's all."

Lian gives Junjie a comfort smile, "Don't worry, Junjie. She will be alright," she comforted him. He was calm but he still had a worry expression upon his face.

Suddenly, they heard a baby cry from the delivering room. "I guess the baby finally came out from Megumi," Hamengku guessed. All of the sudden, another baby cry was heard from the delivering room, much to his surprise.

For about fifteen minutes later, a doctor came out of the delivering room. "Sir, is my wife alright?" Syaoran asked him.

"She is fine, Emperor," the doctor replied.

"How is Megumi's baby?" Hamengku questioned him, "The babies are fine, sir." He answered.

The four were caught a little off guard when he mention 'babies'.

"Doctor, may we see her?" Junjie asked him politely.

"I'm sorry. We do not allow anyone to enter and meet her yet. You all have to wait an hour or two later." The doctor informed before going back to the delivery room.

Junjie was disappointed. He wanted to see his mother and his sibling. "It's alright, Junjie." Lian comforted him, "We need to wait a little longer until he tells us if we're allow to see them." She advised her student. Junjie nodded in understood and waited patiently.

2 hours had passed. Junjie, Lian, Syaoran and Hamengku were still waiting outside the delivering room, patiently. Finally, the same doctor came out of the delivery room. "Doctor, is Megumi alright?" Lian questioned.

"She is perfectly fine," the doctor responded.

"Can we see her now?" Junjie asked.

The doctor nodded. "Yes, you may," he answered.

They entered the delivery room where Megumi was in. They saw her laying on the bed with two cradles beside her bed.

Syaoran came up to his wife. "How are you feeling, dear?" He asked her lovingly.

"Tired... but I'm fine..." Megumi replied with a smile.

Junjie came up to the two cradles. He looked and saw two babies. The first baby was wrapped with a sky blue blanket, while the second baby was wrapped with a deep pink blanket.

"Mom, why do you have two babies?" Junjie asked his mother.

Megumi giggled at her son's question. "The two babies are twins, silly!" She simply answered.

Junjie was utterly surprised! "Are the twins – boys or girls?" He excitedly asked.

"The twins are both – a boy and a girl!" Megumi replied happily.

Junjie was surprised again. He could not believe that he had a pair of twins as siblings!

"So what are their names then?" Hamengku wondered.

Syaoran remembered about the two names that Junjie made. "The baby twins are called... Jie and Jia," he said.

Junjie was overjoyed that both of the names were used for his baby twin siblings. He was finally an older brother now.

"Welcome to the world of Slugterra, Jie and Jia," Junjie welcomed them. The twins cooed as they were happy by their older brother's words.

* * *

**The next chapter will be upcoming soon.**


	2. Lullaby (Newborn)

**Hello, Slugterra fans! I'm back with the new chapter!**

**I want to apologize for taking so, so long due to the COVID-19. My family and I were extremely busy which caused me to completely forgotten my stories. I'm really sorry. But now that I'm back and can now do the stories that I left several months ago.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Lullaby (Newborn)**

2 weeks passed after the twins' birth.

Megumi was taking care the twins, who were in their mother's arms. She looks at them lovingly as the twins are peacefully asleep.

Her husband, Syaoran, was helping Hamengku creating the bedroom for the twins.

Junjie comes in and went over to his mother to see his siblings.

"Mom, how are they?" He asked her.

Megumi gently shush him to be quiet, "They're fine. They're just sleeping."

Junjie smiles at his sleeping twin siblings in his mother's arms peacefully. He remembered when he was born and his mother used to carry him in her arms.

Lian came in and walks up to her student, "Junjie, it's time for your training."

"Awww... Can't I spend time with my siblings?" Junjie asked, he wanted to spend time with his younger siblings.

"I understand you want to spend time with your siblings, Junjie. But you have to continue your Slug Fu training once you come of age and you will be the new Eastern Champion." Lian said.

Junjie low down his head in disappointed. His master was right. He has to continue his training once he reach the age of 15 and becoming the new Eastern Champion.

"It's alright, Junjie." Megumi comforted him, "You can spend time with your siblings when you're done training."

Her eldest son smiled and nodded in understood. Lian leads Junjie outside leaving Megumi with her two children to take care.

For about few hours later.

Junjie had been training hard in mastering his Slug Fu. Although, he was a little distracted as he was thinking about his twin siblings. He really wants to spend time with them to get to know them better so that they'll get to know him as their older brother.

"Alright. That's enough for today." Lian announced.

When she said that. Junjie rushed over to his house leaving his master behind. Lian was surprised but smiled as she knew why he was such a rush.

Junjie was running down the hallway. He knows where the bedroom of his siblings is. When he arrived there, he opens the door to see his parents standing next to the crib.

Megumi and Syaoran turned around when they heard the door was open and sees their son there.

"Oh, Junjie," his father said, quietly.

Junjie came up to his parents and ask, "Where are my siblings?"

Megumi picked up her son and helped him to look inside the crib. Jie and Jia were sleeping peacefully, and were snuggling up each other.

"They're still asleep, Junjie." His mother said.

"Yes. Right after Hamengku and I finished their bedroom," Syaoran said.

Junjie looks at his younger siblings who were cooing in their sleeps and it's very cute. Just then, Jie let out a tiny sneeze.

"Oh! He sneezed." Junjie chuckled.

His parents chuckled too when they saw their youngest son sneezed for the first time.

Later when night arrived.

Junjie's family went to bed to rest for another day tomorrow. Junjie was sleeping alone in his bedroom when he woke up when he heard one of his twin siblings is crying in the middle of the night.

He got off his bed and head towards his siblings' bedroom. When he got there, Junjie quickly went over their crib and sees Jia was crying loudly. Her twin brother is still asleep, doesn't seem to bother from his twin sister's cries at all.

"Shhh... It's okay..." Junjie shushed her gently but she keeps crying and crying.

Junjie feels worry but gets an idea on how to calm her down.

_The moon is bright,_

_the wind is quiet._

_The tree leaves hang over the window._

Jia stops crying when she hears her older brother singing a lullaby. She looks at him curiously and Junjie continues on singing the lullaby.

_My little baby, go to sleep quickly,_

_sleep, dreaming sweet dreams._

Junjie stops singing for a moment and look at his sister, who was giving him a toothless smile and giggling. He smiles back to her before singing another lullaby.

_The moon is bright,_

_the wind is quiet._

_The cradle moves softly._

_My little one, close your eyes._

_Sleep, sleep, dreaming sweet dreams._

Once he finished that part of the lullaby song, he looks at Jia who is now asleep while smiling.

"Aww..." Junjie cooed quietly when he sees that.

He quietly leaves the bedroom and shut the door gently. Just as he was about to return to his bedroom, he turns around to see his parents standing behind him.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Junjie. What're you doing here in the middle of the night?" His mother asked him, "Jia was crying. So, I went and managed to calm her down by singing a lullaby, and she went back to sleep." Junjie answered.

"You did?" His father was surprised, even his wife.

Junjie nodded his head as a reply.

Megumi picks up her eldest son, "Oh, Junjie. I'm proud of you. You are becoming a very good big brother."

Syaoran didn't say a word. He just smiles at his son proudly.

* * *

**All done! Hopefully I could type down a new chapter for the next if I have enough time. Thanks so much for reading, later!**


End file.
